Various alkali metal halide aqueous solutions or alkaline earth metal halide aqueous solutions, e.g., NaCl brine or MgCl.sub.2 brine, contain sulfate values or sulfate ions which are considered detrimental if the aqueous solution is intended for use in certain applications, such as in electrolytic processes. There are commercial incentives to substantially removing the sulfate ions.
It is known that hydrous zirconium oxide and other zirconium compounds, such as zirconium phosphates, are useful as inorganic ion exchangers.